pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
YL025: Karate Machop
is the 13th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 5. Synopsis Blaine and Yellow learn that Red has escaped from being frozen. At the same, time, however, Celadon, Cerulean and Pewter cities are being attacked. Blaine tells Yellow this is a chance, as they can go on Cerise Island, where the Elite Four gather. Yellow goes on the other side of the island, while Blaine meets up with Blue. Blue and Blaine enter the caves, only to learn a shocking truth. Chapter Plot Yellow and Pika are shocked to see Red frozen. Blaine calms them down, knowing that is not actually Red. Brock confirms that fact, for this is just a shape of ice, as the inside is hollow. Yellow asks if Red was frozen and somehow escaped. Brock remembers that Blue and Red were frozen at Silph Co., but managed to break out. Blaine sees someone must be helping Red. Suddenly, the link to Brock ends, as Misty reports that Pewter, Celadon and Cerulean cities are being attacked. Brock heard this, so goes to save his hometown. At Pewter City, a bunch of Machop are vandalizing everything. At Cerulean City, Misty's Staryu and Starmie battles a bunch of Haunter and Gengar, who use Supersonic. At Celadon City, Erika orders to tranquilize the Shellder and Cloyster, who attack. Vileplume engulfs the Pokémon with Petal Dance, while Erika sees the Elite Four are preventing the people from moving away from the towns. However, since there are three armies of three Pokémon types attacking the cities, Erika concludes the last Elite Four is somewhere else, and hopes Blaine and others reached a similar conclusion. Blaine sees that despite the attack, he thinks this is an opportunity. He explains to Yellow that he found an island, which is not recorded on any map, meaning this is where the Elite Four gather. Blaine tells they can strike there. Pika pulls Yellow, who knows Pika wants to find Red as much as him. Yellow and Pika are in, pleasing Blaine, who feels a pain in his arm. Blaine tells it is nothing and gives Yellow the map, as he needs to do some preparations before going as well. He states it would be best if she went on the opposite site of the island, then to meet up. Yellow goes away, surfing with Pika, while Blaine, looking at the Master Ball, tells he will bring *it* as well, for this is what their training was all about. At Cerise Island, Blaine notices someone approaching. Blaine notices that was Blue, who also found about the island. Blaine is grateful, for he thought he'd have to fight with only Yellow. Blue notices someone is present. Since they were going to battle them, Blaine charges against the Elite Four, but soon sees an Electabuzz, a Muk and an Alakazam. Blaine and Blue are shocked, for Team Rocket's admins, Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga are here. Debuts Pokémon *Shellder *Sabrina's Alakazam Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 5 chapters